Angiogenesis is the development of blood vessels which typically would lead to a vascular bed capable of sustaining viable tissue. Angiogenesis is a necessary process in the establishment of embryonic tissue and development of a viable embryo. Similarly angiogenesis is a necessary step in the establishment and development of tumor tissue as well as certain inflammatory conditions. The inhibition of angiogenesis obviously could be useful in the control of embryogenesis, inflammatory conditions, and tumor growth, as well as numerous other conditions as set forth in more detail hereinafter.
Co-pending application Ser. No. 701,601 filed Feb. 14, 1985 describes a novel class of solution stable non-glucocorticoid steroids which are useful in the inhibition of angiogenesis.
European application No. 83870132.4 (Publication No. 0 114 589) published Aug. 1, 1984, describes the use of cortisone, hydrocortisone and 11.alpha.-hydrocortisone in combination with heparin in the inhibition of angiogenesis.
J. Folkman, et al., Science 221, 719-725 (1983), further describes the angiogenesis inhibitory effects of heparin and heparin fragments in combination with cortisone. Folkman further elaborates on the use of heparin or heparin fragments in combination with hydrocortisone in the Proceedings of AACR 26, 384-385 (March 1985).